Year of the Rat SYOT
by FirelordAlex
Summary: It is the 23rd Annual Hunger Games, and this one will be a hit. We have a Chinese Gamemaker, who is basing the arena and style of games on the Chinese calendar. There were many rats in the Dark Days, and now the districts will be shown the damage rats can do. CLOSED, NOT ACCEPTING SUBMISSIONS
1. Ch 1: The Meeting

President Snow sat in his office, his authoritative aura hanging in the air. Hua Jian, a Capitol citizen seeking Gamemaker status, was also present. His chair was positioned just in front of the large mahogany desk, facing the infamous leader.

"What do you propose Mr. Jian?" Snow asked with a slight grimace.

"The last games, the 22nd, were very lackluster. I mean, just the year before it, we had a huge quarry with explosives and very close battles. Suddenly, Oshea lost his spark. His work as gamemaker fell flat last year. A forest arena? How many more of those do we need? Infections and thirst kill half the tributes."

"Again, I ask, what do you propose?"

"I propose an original idea that will show the districts that we mean business," Hua continued. "My mother used to tell me these folktales when I was a boy. This was during the dark days. She told me of our history, our heritage. And what I found out, is that my ancestors used animals to count the years. I have kept track of this ever since then, and this year is the year of the rat. There were many rats in the dark days, traitors and snitches. We can show the districts just what a rat can do."

"I see. I agree that Oshea has failed us as gamemaker. I heard that he was actually resigning this year... And I would love to see you fill his seat. Get to work, Mr. Jian," Snow said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>This is a Submit Your Own Tribute fan fiction. I assure you the arena will be original and amazing, and I have a couple tricks up my sleeve. <strong>The signup sheet will be on my profile. Please PM me before you make a sheet to reserve a slot in the fan fiction.<strong> I will only be taking 14 to 18 sheets, so that characters that people worked hard on don't die immediately. I will write about the Reapings, Training Center, Tribute Parade, and of course the Arena. If your character dies, it's nothing personal. I'm going to be realistic. You can review chapters, but reviews will not give me bias towards certain tributes.

This will be really fun, hope to get a lot of signups :D


	2. Ch 2: Construction

The victor of the 22nd Hunger Games was one of the first tributes from District One to be trained beforehand. His name was Garrison Volcat, and he was very heavily sponsored. The forest arena was the perfect setting for him, since there wasn't much variation in the landscape. He racked up fourteen kills by the end of the games, including his district partner. The games were great for the bloodthirsty, but there were no mutts to be seen or any interesting twists with the arena. There wasn't even a feast. The games lasted a total of five days, and were some of the most boring games since the very first ones.

Hua Jian was determined to turn this system on its head. The Victory Tour had just begun, which gave Hua just the right time window to start work on the arena. He arrived on scene with a platoon of engineers, landscapers, and construction workers to put together the greatest arena the Capitol has ever seen. The blueprints he had been working with specialists on for the past five months were finally perfected, and the hard work would surely pay off.

"I want you to begin work on Section A first, and once we have completed that, we can move to Section B," Hua commanded. "Remember, any trees you find must be removed, and the cornucopia should be constructed as discussed."

He was giving these directions to the head engineer, who would be the one overseeing this project for the next six months. The arena needed many things in it. There needed to be places for Hua's special mutts to enter, and then also to leave. There also needed to be traps and rough landscapes. This was definitely not going to be a forest.

"Mr. Jian, I think I've got it from here. I did help you with the blue prints," the head engineer said. "Anyway, you need to get back to the Capitol. Hype up the games, work on the outfits for the tributes, and fine the perfect designers for each district. You've done great work so far."

Hua smirked and nodded in agreement. His work most definitely did not go to waste. All he needed was the right tributes, and he had done his research. He had access to the data systems of the training centers in Districts one and two. Although they were supposedly against the rules, Hua knew that they pumped out some of his most valuable assets. This year, the boys looked to be great fighters. The girls followed in suit, but were unique from other female career tributes. One had obvious alterations from the Capitol, and it was very strange considering she was from a district. The other was a street rat. Very skilled, but still a street rat. This would be a perfect example that not even the Luxury District was immune to the plague of rats.

The 23rd Hunger Games were very far off, but Hua knew they'd be approaching quickly. He stepped back onto the aircraft and was whisked back to the Capitol, where he would begin the next step of planning: Capitol festivities.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your submissions! I have <strong>13 spots filled<strong> (including reserved spots), so I still need more tributes! You can send in 1 or 2, depending on if you feel like you want to. I am super excited for what is to come. Spots still available:

District 3 Female

District 6 Male

District 7 Male

District 8 Male/Female

District 9 Male/Female

District 10 Male/Female

District 12 Male/Female

Confirm what spot you want with me before you make a sheet, so that you know you get it. I hope to start this soon!


	3. Ch 3: The Annual Gamemaker Interview

The trumpet sequence blared across the entire nation of Panem. In usual Capitol fashion, they could not possibly let anyone forget about the Hunger Games. It was now three months before the games, right between the end of the Victory Tour and the next games. The annual gamemaker interview is what would be happening on this night, a spectacle that was one of the very few that the citizens of Panem were actually interested in. The Capitol thirsted for information on the extent to which these games would go, and the Districts would not miss an opportunity to get hints at the arena.

The trumpets ceased, and on came the host of the Hunger Games for the past twenty-two years, Cassander Manahem. He had highly manipulated hair, curling into the air in at least thirty different directions. Each spiral was a different shade of red, much like the ground of the arenas of the past. His eyebrows, eyelashes, and suit matched his hair. Cassander was very experienced at what he did, working with the gamemaker to try to make the events of the next few months seem like the best ones yet. He strutted across the stage, smiling and waving, until settling in to his throne-like chair a little left of center stage. After the cheering ceased, he began his yearly spiel.

"Welcome to the Annual Gamemaker Interview! Let's be honest, last year was a bit of a snore," Cassander said, followed by a few loud snores. The crowd laughed at this, which was the intended effect. "But now Oshea has stepped down, making way for the creativity of a new gamemaker! Welcome, Hua Jian!"

The crowd began their cheering once more, as Hua approached his seat. He walked in a much more humble manner, with an almost nervous sort of demeanor. After all, just this interview could lead to him joining Oshea in 'retirement'. He stopped right in front of his seat, smiled, waved, and sat down. The crowd hushed as Cassander began again.

"I sincerely hope I said that right. I've been practicing all day!" Cassander chuckled, along with the audience. "Mr. Jian, where did you get such an interesting name?"

"It's part of my heritage. I was born with the name, along with this gorgeous bald head," Hua responded with a sly smile. The crowd was already in favor of him.

"Haha! This guy is a real jokester! Will that come across in your games this year?"

"Oh Cassander, you of all people should know the games aren't a comedy. Unless, of course, you find dirt hilarious," Hua joked. "Then, by all means, laugh away."

"Is that a hint at what the arena is? We're all dying to know!"

"I'm sure you are. Dirt isn't much of a hint, since every arena has dirt. What I can say is that there is going to be a lot more fauna than flora."

"So you're saying there will be more than just one kind of hunting then? Last year, the only hunting we saw was from Garrison Volcat," Cassander pried. "I'm guessing the animals will be great food sources."

"Yes, the animals could very well be food sources. But keep in mind, there are more than two kinds of hunting. There will be three kinds, in fact. Tributes hunting tributes, tributes hunting animals, and most importantly, animals hunting tributes."

Cassander, as well as the entire nation of Panem, felt their jaws drop. This was unheard of in the games. Sure, there were minor mutts made for the purpose of a food source or confusion. There were even track jackers in some years, but those only attacked if they were provoked. The animals this year, whatever they may be, could be incredibly deadly. After quelling the audience's surprised whispers, Cassander continued. "That is quite the drop of information. Are you sure you should be sharing this so soon?"

"This is the perfect opportunity to share this. This will let everyone know that they shouldn't be so focused on the tributes this year," Hua said. "By the way, do you know what year it is Cassander?"

"Of course I do, everyone should. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not talking about numbers. When I was a boy, my mother instilled in me the same stories here mother shared with her. There used to be a group of people that counted the years not in numbers, but with animals. Every twelve years would complete a full cycle of the animals. So again, Cassander, I ask. What year is it?"

This was having the intended affect. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, hanging on every word Hua was saying. It was as if he was sharing information vital to the continuation of every life in the world.

Cassander tilted his head a bit towards Hua, "I don't know if you are aware, but we aren't brothers. I don't know the stories, and I have no idea what year it is."

"It is the year of the rat," Hua stated. "Thank you for your time, Cassander."

Hua stood up, bowed, and left the stage. In his wake, there was an audience that could barely contain themselves, and a very stunned host.

"Thank you for tuning in everyone. This year is sure to be the best one yet," Cassander said after regaining composure. With that, the broadcast ended.

* * *

><p>Every chapter I write is hyping me up so much for this. I am waiting on submissions from 3 more people, and all other slots are filled. I will wait until Monday, and then open up their slots again. This will most certainly be kicking off soon. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your <em>tribute's<em> favor.


	4. Ch 4: The Reapings

"Hello, and welcome to the 23rd Annual Reaping Extravaganza!" Cassander spoke, cuing the loud theme for Hunger Games events. The crowd, which surely is the same group of people that was present at the gamemaker interview, continued with their usual cheers. It's really amazing, how they never grow bored of this. With a few exceptions, it's always the same group of volunteers and terrified kids. Still, they followed the Hunger Games with all of their attention. "Before we get started, let's bring out our usual suspect. Welcome last year's victor, Garrison Volcat!"

Every year, the night of the reapings, this exact broadcast happened. Cassander stood on the stage with his secondary commentator Phineas Maxentius. Cassander was in the same red outfit as before, and Phineas was dressed in an orange outfit. They looked incredibly similar, as if the only difference between them was their face and hue.

"I am Cassander Manahem, this is Phineas Maxentius, and here are our tributes!"

The stage faded to black, and the usual reel of the tributes began. A flashy 'District 1' moved across the screen, and the footage from this morning in **District 1** began. The District 1 escort, a man in the same club as the two announcers, wore a bright yellow suit with corkscrew hair. Capitol fashion this year was dictated by Cassander, apparently. The mood in this district was relaxed, as everyone knew who was going to the arena for months beforehand.

The man walked over to the female bowl, pulled out a name, and read it out loud. "Victoria Mcguire." Immediately afterward, a cinnamon-skinned girl, who looked too small to be a career, volunteered. She has a more solemn expression, casting a few glances at a pale, freckled girl in the crowd. She walked onto the stage and spoke her name into the microphone. "Carmen Josefina Alvarez."

"It's so nice to have a volunteer!" the oblivious man chimed. "Now let's see if we'll get another!" With a quick motion, he grabbed a name out of the other bowl. "Chris Traeger."

Exactly like last time, a boy in the audience spoke the words "I volunteer" and walked to the stage. He had a typical career look, but his face was nothing to behold. In fact, some would describe him as ugly. He approached the microphone and said, "I am Eero Selkirk. I'm ready to fight."

"Would you look at that, two volunteers! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The screen cut, and moved on to **District 2**. Here was an escort with straight blonde hair that stopped above the hips. She wore a vibrant yellow dress with no sleeves and an exceedingly short skirt. She began the same ritual as the man from District 1, pulling out the names that were quickly replaced by volunteers. The first was a very strange sight. She looked like a Capitol citizen! She had pink hair, violet eyes, and very pale skin. She looked a bit nervous, even embarrassed. It was obvious that she would be a black sheep within these tributes. She spoke her name, "Elodie Hart."

The next tribute was also a stereotypical career tribute. He was tall, brooding and handsome. He simply spoke his name upon reaching the stage, and then took his place with a very dark demeanor. His name was Kenny Tewitz.

The next district, **District 3**, had an entirely different mood. Everyone was on edge, not knowing if this would be the final day in their district. This would be the mood for almost every district to come, with the exception of 4. The female escort for this district wore a black dress with fine gold lines running throughout the fabric. She dressed the technological part. The silence intensified as she approached each bowl, the world slowing its spin. She called out the first name, "Michelle Vione."

A girl in the crowd turned very pale as her peers parted around her. She looked incredibly shocked, as shown in her pale blue eyes, before realizing what she had to do to survive. She quickly bottled up her emotions and took her place on stage. The next name to be called was Liam Curio. His face was more accepting right off the bat, as if it was just another bad thing to happen to him in a long string of misfortune. He was above average looking, and he could definitely be worked with.

Following was **District 4**. The mood in this place was divided. The girls side was totally relaxed, but the male side was a bit on edge. This year, the boy from 4 that was supposed to volunteer had been viciously murdered by a well-known street gang in the area. This left the male tribute for this year up in the air. Everyone who was capable was either too old or not prepared yet.

The escort was dressed in blue, to match the fishing industry of the district. He was a very happy looking man, having even more chime in his voice and makeup on his face than other escorts. He was trying too hard to impress. He pulled out a female name, Jessie Krane, and waited to see the volunteer. At first there was none, and Jessie walked onto the stage. She was becoming hysterical, her frail body quivering under the stress. Right before the man moved to the boys, a girl in the audience shouted out "I volunteer!" She was very obviously sadistic, nearly ecstatic about the girl melting down on stage. You could see the blood in her eyes. Her name was Opal Rayden, and she would be a fierce competitor.

From the male bowl, the name "Paxton Enzo" was reaped. No volunteer stepped up to the plate, so the boy was left with no choice. Trying way too hard to look tough, he took his place on the stage. His family sobbed for him, but it wouldn't change anything. The thin boy would be described as a 'pretty boy', but he was below the average height.

**District 5** was back to the complete lack of happiness. The escort looked almost bored, obviously disappointed in being the escort for this district. Her outfit was nothing to behold, just a normal gray outfit that almost made her look like she ran a business. In an almost 'get this over with' fashion, she plucked a name from the female bowl. "River Huang."

River began with a gasp followed by screaming. She yelled many thing about how she was pregnant and how she couldn't do it, before being clunked over the head by a girl that was most definitely her sister. The peacekeepers were moving in on her, but then she said "I volunteer." With anger in her eyes, which she directed at the escort, she took her place after announcing herself as Charm Huang. She was very tall, with dark red lips.

A boy named Darren Wilder was picked afterward. He was dark-skinned, and had nearly the same reaction as Charm. He was beyond angry, and even shook a bit as he took his place on stage.

In **District 6**, the escort had an absolute air of superiority. She must have been thinking that she had far better things to be doing, such as catching up on Capitol drama or shopping for a new wig. Her hair, which was for sure a wig, was taller than more toddlers by itself. With a roll of her eyes, she called out the female tribute, a girl named Ashleen Roxen. A short girl with hair to match took her place, with a look of determination in her eyes.

The male tribute was a very young boy named Alonzo Keith. He had a baby-like face, with very short blond hair. His entire body was shaking, and he could not hide his fear in any way. He was sure this was his death sentence.

Instead of moving on to District 7 now, the broadcast switched back to the announcers and Garrison Volcat. They did this every year, as it was time for the halfway discussion. They did the same thing for the next six districts. The district that won last year would get an advantage here, as the victor would try their hardest to make their tributes look fantastic.

"So, Garrison, what do you think of this year's first six districts?" Cassander inquired.

"District 1 is looking incredibly powerful this year, and I'm not just saying that for the sponsors," Garrison said with a wink. "District 2 also has two great tributes, but the girl looks very out of place. District 3 has decent tributes, but compared to 1 and 2, they are weak. District 4 surprisingly only had one volunteer, so I'm guessing the boy either isn't prepared for this, or he was supposed to volunteer but was instead reaped. The girl, on the other hand, looks very threatening. District 5 and 6 were mostly lackluster, except for the squabble in District 5. It's rare to see a volunteer from 5, I'm excited to see where it goes."

Garrison fit in with the Capitol very well. He was a career after all, so they are just games to him like everyone there.

"Very good points Garrison. How about you, Phineas?"

"I'm going to disagree with garrison on the girl from 2. I feel like she is very relatable, as it seems she follows our fashion. I think she's my favorite so far!"

The crowd mumbled in agreement, and Cassander piped in. "I agree with Phineas. I'm also liking the girl from 5, Charm was her name? She is very brave, and I appreciate that."

"Being brave only gets you so far in the arena. We should wait and see what else she has got," Garrison responded.

"And so we will. Let's move on to the final six districts. Maybe we'll see some more volunteers?"

The screen faded out again, and now **District 7** was being shown. Another flashy male escort, wearing a tacky green suit to match his assigned district. Beyond trees, that's all he really knew about it. From the female bowl, a girl named Rosie Cardell was selected. She looked very similar to Carmen Alvarez from District 1. Her skin was a darker shade of brown, and her hair was slick and black. She let out a deep sigh from her tall body, and slinked to the stage.

The boy that was reaped was named Carzol Dubrine. He was very handsome, and his hair was styled off to one side. He knitted his eyebrows in concern, and took his place on stage.

After a quick transition, **District 8** appeared. Their escort had a very monotone voice, which was a contrast to the other Capitol voices. He didn't care about this district at all. Called up to the stage was Cary Katona, a girl with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Her beauty could not be overstated. The boy from the district was Shaw Gebhard, a very young boy. He had a sort of bowl cut that flared out at the end, and light brown eyes. They both had a careless attitude, but definitely were scared.

The kids from **District 9** looked nearly identical. Their escort was a man with a very big mustache and white hair. He wore a bright white suit, and dark boots. He called out the names of Melanie Padma and Wayne Baasch. They looked very similar and were very close in age. They both had light brown hair and vibrant eyes. And, like the other outer districts, were very scared.

In **District 10**, the escort was another loudmouthed excited female. Her hair was fashioned in a very odd was, as if it were still wet from a shower. Her dress looked very much the same. The female tribute that she drew was named Raven Forrester. She was young, freckled, and dirty blonde. She froze in terror as a boy around her age yelled out. They obviously had feelings for each other. The escort grimaced a bit at the imperfect sequence of events. She quickly went to the male reaping bowl, and pulled out the name "Ashton Carrier".

As luck would have it, it's the very boy that yelled out for Raven. Odds are, if he had not been reaped, he would have volunteered to protect her. He looked a lot like her, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. By the standards of his age, we was pretty good looking. He didn't look scared, just determined to protect the girl he loved.

In **District 11** was the weirdest case of them all. The escort was, surprisingly, the most normal thing there. Her white dress with black polka dots seemed to be in the wrong place, as this was the agricultural district. Still, she plucked out the female name. "Quinn Tyler," she called out. Not soon after, another girl in the audience announced that she volunteered. She was crying as she said so. She spoke her name into the microphone, and she was Christine Tyler. It was obvious that she didn't do this out of bravery, but of fear of what would happen if she didn't. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from the crying, and her long curly hair was a bit disheveled.

When the escort pulled out the male name, she paused. A confused look swept across her face as she tried to pronounce the name. "Die-a-bead Peterson?" she called out in an inquisitive manner. The boy walks up to the stage in silence, and when he got there, she asked how it's really said. "It's pronounced 'Davey' miss." He was very quiet, but pretty tall. His hair and green eyes were very nice looking.

In the final district, **District 12**, there was a new escort for the year. She was quiet and nervous, just as most tributes from this district. She was very tame compared to the others, in a simple black dress with no special changes to her hair. She called up the female, Eva Eirene. The girl was short, with olive skin and dark eyes. She was terrified, very clearly.

The boy that was called was Lev Ainsley. A couple of the girls in the crowd gasped, and one even cried. He was a very good looking guy, tall and strong. He obviously got his way with the ladies. A fire started in his eyes, and he made his way to the stage.

The broadcast once again switched to the panel of three. "Would you look at that, another volunteer!" Cassander bellowed. "This is sure to be great with this much bravery!"

"On top of that, Cassander," Phineas began, "the boy from 12 looks like a good match for the career tributes!"

Garrison had a perplexed look on his face for a bit, before talking. "The girl from 11, Christine Tyler was it? Don't you guys think she looked like the girl from 2?"

"Don't be crazy! Her hair wasn't pink and her eyes were blue!" Cassander laughed.

"I mean besides that. They look almost like sisters," Garrison trailed off.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Volcat. Now, who here liked the little storyline we had in 10! It looks like we have some romance already," Cassander said with a sly smile. The crowd let out some "ooohs" and a couple chuckles. "Young love at its finest."

"It's so sad to see, isn't it Cassander?" Phineas stated. "They will only have the next couple weeks to fulfill their love. Let's hope they make the most of it."

"Let's hope, indeed. It seems like we have quite a few older tributes. I've been given a list, and it appears we have seven 17 year old tributes, and five 16 year old tributes. Yet, we only have two 18 year olds!"

"It's good to see, the games will be closer than ever this year!" Phineas said.

"I'm not so sure about close, but there will be a few good fights," Garrison said, with as big of a smile as he could muster. He just couldn't get over the similarity between Elodie and Christine.

"Yes there will be! That is our coverage of the reapings, folks! Continue to tune in, the games are just beginning. The next big televised event will be when we do the District Chariot Rides! Please do tune in, you don't want to miss it!"

The broadcast ended there. The tributes were on their way to the Capitol as the panel spoke, and the next day they would be treated to a day at the spa. Of course, they wouldn't see it as that. It was a complete makeover, putting them on a pedestal. It was embarrassing and frightening. However, they would have to do whatever they could to survive. And for sure, most of them would.


	5. Ch 5: Train Rides

This chapter will be on the train to the Capitol. Every District will be covered. The official list of the tributes, mentors, and escorts can be found on my profile, along with an amazing blog made by my friend Aranwen.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 Train<strong>

Garrison Volcat was the mentor for the District 1 tributes this year. Although he was very good in combat and making himself presentable, he had never mentored before. His tributes may have gotten the advantage from the Reaping Panel, but they now had to try to learn from someone who was still learning for themselves.

Also present was Timon Fausta, the escort that was seen in the reaping video. He was just as bright yellow as the previous day. Timon, Garrison, Eero, and Carmen sat around a table in their train cart. After the breaking the ice last night, they all seemed almost like buddies during breakfast. Eero and Carmen were purely focused on the games, while Timon and Garrison kept derailing the conversation to talk about Capitol gossip. Garrison ate this stuff up, and was truly living up to the part of being victor.

"Garrison, at least tell us what to expect," Eero threw into the conversation with obvious venom.

"Cool it there, bud. You watched the Gamemaker interview the same as I did. Deadly animals and little plant life. That's all we'll know up until you rise from your tubes."

"What animals do you expect?" Carmen asked.

"Besides the tributes, I don't know. Hua Jian said it was the Year of the Rat, so I assume some rodents."

"Some mice and rats are nothing," Eero scoffed. "I've been killing those since I was a kid."

"Do you really think the Capitol will just find some rats and toss them into the arena?" Garrison retorted. "They will be monstrous."

"Nothing a quick slice from a dagger can't beat," Carmen said, smirking.

Garrison let out a small breath of enjoyment. "So we have two little 'I-can-do-anythings'. My district partner was just like you. Of course, until I disarmed her and slashed her throat."

Silence fell upon the cabin, until Timon finally broke it. "Those games were quite exciting. I still remember that moment!"

Garrison glared at him, in an almost confused manner. "You know, Timon, you weren't supposed to pick a favorite last year."

"Oh of course, but Selma just didn't listen to me as well as you. I'm sure in one way or another, her faulty manners are why she didn't become victor."

Garrison laughed loudly, then looked back at Carmen and Eero. "Hear that? If you behave yourself, and act like the little angels you are, you can be a victor just like me. Just put trust into each other, and work as a team. When it comes down to it, you might just have to kill each other. But save it. Also, I'd stay away from the girls from 2 and 11. I get a really weird vibe from them."

"2 is just a pretty pink princess, and 11 volunteered out of some sort of fear," Carmen said. "I'll stay away from them if they stay away from me."

"But the girl from 2 is a career," Eero said, knitting his eyebrows. "I don't trust her in the slightest, but she still could be valuable."

Finishing off his muffin, Garrison looked Eero in the eyes. "Just stay away from her."

**District 2 Train**

Pavela Harma, with here strikingly long blonde hair, was the only one present at the breakfast table. Elodie, Kenny, and Remus Spiker were situated in chairs not far from the table. Remus had won his games just three years prior, in the 20th games. He was just now getting a hang of the mentor thing, but still rejected the Capitol lifestyle.

"Your goal in the games is not to get the most kills, or secure the Cornucopia. Your main concern is staying alive," Remus spoke, with Elodie's and Kenny's full attention.

"That's what you did, right?" Elodie asked.

"Precisely. I may have killed the most tributes in my games, but that was just the design of the arena. You remember, yes?"

Kenny pitched in now. "It was like a big funnel. Mudslides kept you from getting too far from the Cornucopia. Those games were so fast."

"Let's hope you get as lucky. They only lasted two days. That isn't enough time to begin worrying about food, water, or shelter. It was just a constant bloodbath."

Pavela spun around in her chair, trying to get in on the conversation. "Elodie, where did you get such beautiful hair?"

Elodie's face turned into a scowl as fast as she began talking, "Probably the same place you got yours. My life isn't the district standard."

Kenny eyed her oddly. Beyond her name and that they both volunteered, he knew next to nothing about her. They trained in different facilities. "Elodie, what is your favorite weapon?"

"I always fight with a trusty sword," Elodie responded. "Anything that I can slash or jab with is what I prefer."

"We have similar interests. I use a machete. Good for cutting, and not just other tributes," Kenny said with a devilish grin. Elodie was slightly repulsed by this. Kenny saw her reaction, and in that moment, realized that he couldn't trust her. She wasn't the same breed as him, she might as well be from another district.

"Well, I think your hair is lovely. I'll be sure to have your stylist make it the main attraction," Pavela remarked. A fire started in Elodie's eyes, but she contained her fury out of self interest and preservation. She knew none of the careers would trust her. She needed to find someone else to ally with.

**District 3 Train**

Breakfast in the District 3 compartment was nearly silent. Their escort, Varinia Faunus, tried really hard to create conversation, but was always shot down. Pola Bosko, the thirty-five year old mentor of District 3, had to deal with this every year. She answered with a yes or a no, even if the escort's statement didn't call for one.

After around twenty minutes of this, Liam finally decided to break the silence. "Pola, do you think Michelle and I should stick together?"

Pola just sighed and leaned forward to her food. "It's always good to ally with your district partner. Of course, decisions are harder, there can be conflict, and you may very well have to kill each other. Did you guys speak at all before the reaping?"

"No, not really," Michelle replied meekly.

"Good. Having a friend go into the arena with you can be terrible. Just look at the kids from District 10. I can tell you right now that their vision will be clouded by their friendship."

"So we shouldn't make friends?" Liam asked.

Before Pola could respond, Varinia piped in. "Of course you should! How do you expect anyone to like you, or even be presentable, if you don't make friends!"

Pola sighed once more. "Good idea Varinia. How about, when the games begin, these two just join hands with all the other tributes and sing a little song."

"Mrs. Bosko, please keep in mind that we are in very esteemed positions. Don't be rude, keep your class."

With a final huff, Pola decided to tune out the chirpy escort and continue with her job. "You guys weren't even born when I competed. You probably never saw those games. It was the 5th Hunger Games, and they lasted an agonizing eighteen days. I survived on the food I could find. The first couple years of the games were just simple forests or fields. My year was the first that was different. The first week was excruciatingly hot, and most people stripped to the bare minimum. There was one career boy that was by all means gorgeous, so of course the Capitol citizens pumped all their money into him. But then day eight hit, and the arena turned into a blizzard. This killed him, and most of the careers. Eventually, it was down to the final two. It was me and my district partner. I had tricked him into believing that there was still another tribute just long enough to stab him through the heart from behind."

Pola looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "Children, don't ever lose anything. Keep everything you find, because you never know what can happen next. And most of all, keep track of the tributes. Don't let an awful person like me do that again."

**District 4 Train**

Dalio Harrell, the victor of the 21st Hunger Games, sat across the table from Plouton Glaukos. Plouton's first year as an escort began the year that Dalio was in the games. They keep each other company every year, now. Last year, it became obvious that Plouton wasn't just another mindless escort, and out of suspicion, Snow had a word with him. If Plouton made one error, even a tiny slip up, he would be terminated. So now, Plouton is trying his hardest this year to be a pure Capitol citizen.

Opal and Paxton were at the table as well. Opal had in her hand a pastry filled with jelly, which she was methodically squeezing out onto a dish. She had a look in her eyes that insisted she was completely intent of draining every drop from the dough. Paxton, just across from her, looked on in sheer terror. Usually the District 4 male is a confident volunteer, just as Dalio was. Paxton felt like a fish out of water.

"Opal, please. Save it for the arena," Plouton said with a big smile.

Opal looked up from her project, scanning the faces. Dalio looked impressed, like he had something to work with in comparison to Paxton. Plouton was smiling, and Paxton was on the verge of puking.

"Come on, Enzo. You're making it a little too tempting to kill you in the bloodbath," Opal chided. Paxton winced at this, on the verge of tears.

"Are you insane?" Paxton could only barely squeeze out.

With a roll of the eyes and a curl of the lips, Opal responded, "Just as much as you are useless. Why did Greg need to die to the gang, I could do well with him in the arena."

"You act like you're the only one upset that I'm here. We all know how far I'll make it. Dalio and Plouton picked their favorite the moment we boarded."

"Now, Paxton," Plouton started, "you know we can't pick favorites."

"Besides, a thirst for blood isn't all we look for," added Dalio. "If Opal gets too cocky, she could die just as fast as the twelve-year-olds will."

Opal shifted her sight to Dalio, and with a glare, lunged across the table. In a swift movement, Dalio turned the situation in his favor, pinning her to the table.

"If you think that going after your one chance of talking sense into you is a good idea, be my guest. They don't need exactly twenty-four tributes, you know," Dalio snarled.

A couple peacekeepers entered the cart, but the situation was already under control. Paxton, with a bit of a giggle, looked at Opal.

"I guess I'm really useless, then."

**District 5 Train**

"Iona, you could have at least _tried_ to look nice this year," Fifel sniped. Fifel Grey was the victor of the 18th Hunger Games. It was odd to see a victor telling a Capitol citizen to dress nicer, but it was necessary. Iona Tarquinius was the most disinterested escort anyone had ever seen. It's no surprise that District 5 hasn't had a victor under her escort, considering her lack of charisma.

"Fifel, you could have at least _tried_ to shut your mouth this year," Iona sent back. She switched her attention to Charm, the female tribute. "Same goes for you, you didn't have to volunteer."

"Yes I did," Charm retorted. "My sister was in no condition for these games. She is... pregnant."

"No duh, girl. It's not like she was quiet when you clonked her on the head," Iona said. Her viciousness was unheard of for an escort. Surely, if this cart was bugged, Snow would have something to say about this mockery of the Capitol.

"You won't be either when I do the same," Charm mumbled.

"Now, girls, stop the cat fight," Darren pitched in. "I knew River, Charm's sister. She was a nice girl, and so is Charm."

Darren smiled, and Charm blushed. "Darren, don't talk about my sister in the past tense."

Darren's smile faded. "If it wasn't obvious enough, I'm in the same boat as your sister. No condition for these games." At that, he pulled his leg up onto the table. It was a prosthetic! He quickly pulled it back down.

"Oh Darren, I never knew..."

"It's fine, Charm. I try to hide it from everyone. I will try my hardest to get you back home to your sister."

Fifel teared up a little, remembering back to her games. She prevented a boy from going back to his sister, his whole family. She understood what Darren was just beginning to: sometimes you need to let go of the pain, and try to find some pleasure in it. She looked directly at Darren. "That is very brave of you, but I can try my best to get you out of that arena. If I can do it for myself, I can do it for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Grey, but I've already accepted my fate."

**District 6 Train**

The escort of District 6, Floriana Phestos, was teeming with excitement. She finally had the opportunity to divulge in Capitol gossip with someone who didn't know it already. Radovan Romspert was nowhere near prepared for the talk he was about to get. He endured the Hunger Games at the young age of 14, but he was sure this was worse.

"Oh Radovan, you should have heard what what happened to Rhea Eros when she saw that Garrison Volcat won last year! She was nearly knocked out! She had put down a huge amount on him, after all."

"That's really something, Floriana," Radovan muttered. Seeing that Radovan wasn't interested, she shifted to the children.

"Do you guys know who Rhea Eros is? She's a very important woman! She could win you the games single handed if you get on her good side. Lucky for you, I am quite close friends with her!"

Alonzo and Ashleen were pretty disinterested at first, but hearing that there was someone out there with that much power was very shocking. Maybe it would be worthwhile to listen to what Floriana had to say.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Ashleen asked, with an edge in her voice.

"Oh of course I can! She is my friend afterall, I can share any opinions with her that I want. And having a victor from my district wouldn't hurt."

"Which one of us would you choose?" Alonzo questioned with the answer already in his mind.

"You are both very wonderful, I just wouldn't be able to choose! I would leave it up to Rhea, she has a sixth sense with these things."

Radovan began to laugh a bit and said, "I'm sure Rhea knows all about what makes a good tribute or not. All I know is Alonzo here won't make it passed the first day and Ashleen won't make it much farther."

Ashleen and Alonzo got a very angry look on their face, and Ashleen stood up in protest. "How dare you! You're just going to throw our lives away without even trying!"

"Look, kid. I won eight years ago using brute force. Neither of you have that, and you have no weapons training. Survival isn't your strong suit."

"At least I know when to keep my mouth shut, unlike you."

Radovan let out a howling laugh at this statement. It took a couple seconds to regroup, but he retorted with, "If you knew when to keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't have opened it at all yet. Sit down, and let's talk survival."

**District 7 Train**

The mood in the cart of District 7 was dismal. Carzol was never one for conversation, and Rosie was completely tuning everyone out. She was never known for handling situations well, and her under reaction at the reapings came as a surprise to everyone. Cephas Ami, the escort, was a very pudgy man. He was falling asleep in his chair after not getting nearly enough sleep. He had been so excited for the games he developed insomnia. Emmaline Prinz sat in desolation, as another year would go by, and she would probably lose her tributes. In her games, the 17th, she only survived due to her partner setting up a massive trap, killing the last three tributes, himself included.

The trap was of large sequoia trees heavily weakened at the base. In a single pull of the large amount of ropes her partner had gotten, the trees came crashing down onto the two tributes from District 2. There was an unforeseen consequence, however. One tree fell down just a little out of place, cracking a branch off of another tree in the arena. The branch came slamming down on the boy, leaving Emmaline standing as the victor. She hadn't killed a single person.

"Um, Mrs. Prinz, how did you stay alive in the arena?" Carzol asked very politely.

She looked up with a very small hint of a smile. Maybe her tributes would surprise her. "In my arena, there was a lot of wildlife that my district partner was able to capture. According to this year's gamemaker, there will be a lot of animals in the arena. Try to learn all you can about hunting, trapping, and most importantly, types of poison."

Both Carzol and Rosie were now listening. "What do you mean, what do poisons have to do with this?"

"The animals will be dangerous. Stay away from anything that seems fishy. And, coming back to the poison, the animals may have been injected or infused with poison. If you are skinning and gutting the animal and smell anything that isn't meat, I wouldn't risk it."

"How would they put poison in something without killing it?" Carzol wondered.

"The Capitol has their ways. When it comes down to it, use your best judgment. And of course, being from District 7, try to find an axe."

Rosie looked up in fear. "I've never used an axe! I've never used any weapon!"

Emmaline put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Carzol has. I know his family, and he is experienced. Stick with him at all costs."

**District 8 Train**

Artair Vaugn had won the 16th Hunger Games, a year that many consider to be one of the strangest. The gamemaker was partially insane, and the arena had quite a few malfunctions. He was gamemaker for only a year, before Snow decided he was too dangerous and unreliable. The arena was a huge metal slaughterhouse. Giant catwalks, chains, and machines were everywhere. However, many machine blew up after overheating just two days in. This killed at least ten tributes, leaving a measly three alive. The games continued for a week, before a huge metal beast emerged. The weak, thirsty tributes were driven into each other. The girl from District 3, the boy from District 5, and Artair. Artair tricked the beast into running under a catwalk, which then collapsed. It landed on a machine that was on its last few stutters. It exploded, killing the last tributes.

This win came with a price. The Capitol didn't do their best to restore Artair after the explosion. He was deaf in his left ear, scarred on his face, and permanently bald. Evandrus Kosma, the incredibly boring escort, was very dissatisfied with his district's victor. Evandrus didn't even bother showing up for breakfast, and he probably wouldn't make any appearances with his tributes except for the mandatory ones.

Shaw and Cary continued their silence, but Artair broke it to just say three bitter sentences.

"Use your brains. Cary, use your looks. And most of all, make it entertaining so you don't end up like me."

**District 9 Train**

Wayne and Melanie had been friends for quit some time. Melanie was a year ahead of Wayne, but they still found ways to get together and hang out. District 10 was sure to play the young love card as fast as they could, so Wayne and Melanie would have to go with a different approach.

"Do you think we can sell ourselves as a duo?" Wayne asked.

He was asking his mentor, Aniela Nosek. She had won the 12th Hunger Games, a generic forest arena. She was very skilled with a sickle, since she worked in the fields of grain. This is what won her the game. Aniela saw the tributes as grain, nothing more, and focused on staying alive.

"I've seen it done before. You must learn to fight as a team, as one," Aniela said.

"I have never fought before," Melanie said in a bit of a panicked voice.

"Learn. Focus on it in the training center. What about you Wayne?"

"I have some experience with sword fighting, I used to fight my brother with sticks a lot."

"This isn't a game of sticks and stones. Getting hit with a stick hurts, getting hit with a sword kills," Aniela sighed.

"I know, but I can at least put up a good fight."

Diomedes Linos finally decided to start talking, his thick mustache moving in an odd fashion. "I think you guys will be just fine. Wayne has experience, and Melanie is a fine looking young lady."

Melanie made an offended face, but couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing. No one complimented her much, and it felt better coming from a Capitol person.

"Just stick together you two, and avoid the careers," Aniela continued. "I'm sure someone else will ally with you, look for friends."

**District 10 Train**

Raven had been crying for some time now. The fear of the arena had gotten to her, and Ashton was trying his best to console her. He needed to be her protector, tough and strong.

Florence Morin was the mentor for this district, winning thirteen years ago. He won by quickly becoming a fan favorite. He joked around so much that Cassander himself said Florence was his favorite. It wasn't surprising when Florence got everything he needed in the desert arena, and was able to kill the weak, thirsty tributes.

"You two are going to need to do better than this if you want sponsors."

Ashton looked up at Florence in confusion.

"I know you love each other, but you really need to sell it. I can see the crowds favoring you guys, especially with my help."

Without anyone noticing, Marcia Camillus was sobbing in her seat. The escort hated to see such young love going into the arena. "It's just... so sad..." she managed out between sobs.

"Marcia, you're fighting to the death too?" Florence said sarcastically. "How many more tragedies have to happen today?"

Raven giggled a little bit at this, thinking about the ditzy escort having to compete. She'd die before the games even started.

"She, Raven? Even now we can have a good laugh. Use it," Florence said.

"Thanks," she managed to get out.

"Now let's talk strategy. You talk about each other as much as you can in front of the Capitol. On the chariots, don't take your eyes off of each other. In the arena, never separate under any circumstances."

"What happens if we do get separated?"

"Find each other. Look like just the thought of losing each other will destroy you."

Raven and Ashton sat up more, and looked each other in the eye just as they will on the chariots.

"I think we can do this," Raven said with a smile. Ashton smiled too, and they embraced each other.

**District 11 Train**

The beauty of District 11, Angelika Trevor, had won her games sixteen years ago. At the age of thirty-two, she was nowhere near losing her natural beauty. Her dark skin, hazel eyes, and perfect hair had captivated the people of the Capitol. Using this to her advantage, she was able to get many of the tributes from the outer districts to do her bidding, including causing a huge battle. After the bloodbath, the remaining six tributes from 1, 2, 3, and 4 stuck together. This was before the inner districts had very good training. She got six tributes from the outer districts to ally with her, then caused the biggest brawl the Hunger Games had ever seen besides bloodbaths. That is how she won.

Phyllis Basmat was very jealous of the perfect structure of Angelika's face. The escort was trying her best to be seen as the most beautiful in her group, but Angelika was still far superior. Phyllis just kept quiet, and tried to get through another year of shame.

"Okay, you two. I have full faith in your ability to win these games," Angelika remarked.

Dàibhidh and Christine both got a little more cheerful at these words.

"Dàibhidh, you are now Davey. A name like that will get you nowhere."

Dàibhidh looked a bit offended. "That name is part of my heritage."

"I don't care what it is. The people of the Capitol won't be able to pronounce it, much less support it. Plus, I've already changed it in the logs. You are now Davey Peterson."

He huffed a bit and sat back. Christine now sat up. "How about me? Am I Christy/"

"Christine is just fine. Plus, volunteering helps quite a lot in the area of attention. You and that girl from 5 are sure to be getting a lot of attention. I'd suggest trying to ally with her," Angelika said reassuringly.

"What about the other volunteers?"

"Trust me, the careers will stick with the careers. No one outside of 1, 2, and 4 will be part of their alliance. In fact, I'm not even sure all the people within those districts will be part of it."

Davey sat back up, "I wouldn't ally with them anyway. Most of these kids are dumb, anyway."

"And I guess you're just the genius with the complicated name," Angelika said snidely.

"I've been the top of my class in everything I've done. My name means a lot to me. So what?"

"Use that wonderful brain of yours in the arena. I'd recommend sticking together, but I already sense you two don't fully get a long."

Christine smiled. "I'm sure Davey's girlfriend won't appreciate him allying with a looker like me."

"Ha! That was a good one," Davey joked.

**District 12 Train**

Lev and Eva had very close families. These two, along with their many siblings, were always together. He sees Eva as a little sister, and would do anything to protect her. Ramona Gagnon, the oldest living victor at the age of thirty-eight, had competed in the 3rd Hunger Games. She knew how close these two were, because District 12 has always been pretty small.

Eva, very deep down, had a huge crush on Lev. He was quite the attractive boy, and he had always taken care of her. Lev was pretty oblivious to this, as he just wanted to protect her. She didn't have any older brothers, only one sister. Drusilla Lot was the new escort for the year, as the last one had a mental breakdown after eight years on the job. She had nearly no idea what she was doing in her new position.

"So, Ramona, you probably have the most experience out of any mentor," Lev started. "How can both of us survive?"

Ramona tried her hardest to smile, but the pain was just too much. She wished she was the most experienced, but considering her tributes won none of the last nineteen games, she considered herself a failure.

"Stay out of the way of everyone, and just wait until the right moment to strike. You are a strong boy, and Eva has always been very smart. Together you guys can get far."

Eva and Lev smiled, feeling more and more prepared every second.

"What about alliances?" Eva asked.

"I don't recommend them. You guys can put full trust in each other, but the same can't be said for any other kids. You don't know them and they don't know you."

Eva nodded. "So just us two?"

"Yes. Grab what you can from the Cornucopia, and run."

* * *

><p>This chapter was very fun to write, but it took a very long time. Upcoming is the chariot broadcast, training center, tribute evaluations, interviews, and THE ARENA!<p> 


	6. Ch 6: Chariot Rides

Trumpets once again sounded on a Capitol broadcast. It was time for the chariot showcase. This is where the tributes would be made over, in hopes of gaining sponsors and fan votes. Companies in the Capitol, to get more coverage, would hold competitions where a person could vote for the person that they want to win. The most voted tribute would get a supply crate with food and one thing they needed the most. It was a feast without the struggle. And here, on this night, the winner of the fan vote may already be decided.

Cassander appeared once more, with Phineas and a woman. Her name was Lucilia. She was one of the first stylists for the games, and she had years of experience. These three would be commentating the parade, holding back no bias.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Chariot Parade! We will be getting our first live look at this year's talk of the town! With me is Phineas and Lucilia, who I would consider the fashion police of the Capitol."

"Oh Cassander, I may know the fashion, but you set the trends!" Phineas replies.

"Let it be known that I do both," Lucilia said with a giggle. Everyone laughed, in a very insincere tone. A lot of people didn't like her, that much was obvious.

"Hush, hush everyone! The first tributes are emerging!" Cassander commanded. **District 1** rolled out of a large, arched doorway onto a very large runway. It was dotted with Capitol citizens, waiting to see who they will choose to bet on. The tributes of District 1 shimmered, much like the jewels from their district. Some sort of powder was causing this iridescence, and it already captivated the crowd. They stood stolid and strong.

"Look at the first tributes! They shine bright, like a diamond!" Cassander laughed.

"Although their shine is very endearing," Lucilia began, "Their golden tunics are entirely too overdone."

"I agree with Lucilia, they look almost tacky!"

Next up was **District 2**, and they were painted as well. However, the paint left them as solid white, as if they were statues. They even stood in vicious poses, frozen like stone. The crowd was very interested in the tributes, throwing more roses than usual.

Cassander gasped. "If I couldn't see Elodie's eyes from here, I would think the tributes were replaced with marble!"

"Their outfits really match the part, very well crafted!" Lucilia cheered, letting her preference show.

A static sound was heard emerging from the tunnel, and everyone knew what was coming. A typical **District 3** chariot came riding out, blue with electricity and wires. It wasn't anything special compared to other years, with the black and gold spandex suits showing every inch of Michelle and Liam's bodies. This was the only factor that caught the yes of the Capitol, as Liam was the most attractive tribute to come out so far.

"The boy definitely has something going on!" Lucilia let out before realizing what she said.

Phineas and Cassander just looked at her, wide-eyed. "Oh Lucilia, you crazy gal! Save that for the other ladies."

**District 4** came riding out on a chariot that almost looked like a wave. The contrast between the tributes was startling. Opal, the girl, had her eyes set on blood and was terrifying. Paxton, the boy, was nearly cowering. If they weren't dressed as a mermaid and merman, you'd be able to see the tears in his eyes. The crowd nearly laughed at the ridiculous getup, and Opal wanted to murder every single one of them. If she wasn't stuck in the ridiculous tail, she probably would have tried.

"Aw, Paxton is so adorable! If he wasn't in that crazy fin, I bet he be even more adorable!" Lucilia cheered.

"I am more caught by Opal. The fire in her eyes is really brought out by the water. She looks like a solid contender," Phineas noted.

Charm and Darren were next, for **District 5**. They were dressed as standard power workers, and they both looked very confident. Darren most definitely was going to die, but he was confident in his ability to save Charm for as long as possible. He grabbed her hand in a quick moment of weakness, and hoisted it into the air. The crowd went wild over this, thinking it was a romance.

"Darren seems to have really charmed Charm," Cassander joked.

"Cassy, please. Don't you Darren get any Wilder!" Phineas joked back, not missing a beat.

"You two need to stop. These two look like a very solid team, even if their outfits aren't anywhere near solid."

**District 6** was styled heavily after trains. The tributes had very streamlined looked, as if they were the engine of the train that brought them there. The looks on their faces were incredibly hostile, almost rivaling Opal of District 4. To say they were determined was an understatement, probably due to their callous mentor.

"Without meaning to make a pun, they really look well trained!" Cassander said.

"Yeah, no pun intended. Their outfits are certainly original, but nowhere near what I would call good," Lucilia sighed.

The next chariot out of the gate felt like it was pulling you right into the forest. The tributes of **District 7 **were dressed in elegant outfits. They looked to be entwined in vines, one with the very chariot they were riding on. With slow, lumbering movements, the tributes waved and maintained an air of mystery. They were drawing a lot of attention, especially from the commentators.

"Oh my! Now that's what I call fashion!" Lucilia declared.

"They certainly are something to behold! If what Hua Jian says is true, they will be the only trees in the arena!" Cassander said with a laugh.

Because of the huge splash District 7 made, **District 8** went by nearly ignored. They wore odd clothes made out of burlap, in a very dull chariot. Shaw and Cary looked just as careless as at the reapings, but the fear was starting to show more. Only one comment was made about them, by Cassander.

"I don't think their stylists even tried."

**District 9** achieved a very similar reaction. Their chariot at least resembled the work of their district a little more, but it was still very dull. Most of the crowd was still looking at District 7, who were no longer moving. Wayne and Melanie were dressed as simple farmers, in an almost mocking way. No one could take them seriously.

"It might just be because of District 7's extreme success, but I feel that these other tributes are jus too lackluster," Phineas stated.

"Let's wait and see if anything can top them," Cassander added.

Right as Cassander said that, a very grandiose chariot pulled into view. Dressed in very modernized animal pelts, the tributes of **District 10** looked as if they were one with each other. The lovebirds were very stylish, and around halfway down the track, they did exactly what they were told. With one hug, the designs on their clothes began moving all around them, even jumping from body to body. It was like a light show, but on fabric. It was unexplainable.

Cassander gasped. "If someone could tell me what was going on, I'd give them a hug just as tight as that!"

"I've never seen fabric like that," Lucilia stated in pure shock. "I would love to know where it came from."

"I'm sure I'll be wearing some of that within the week!" Phineas cheered.

**District 11** was dressed almost like pixies. They had vegetation scouring their bodies, including fruits and vegetables. They looked magical, even having a bit of sparkle. However, taking away from the whole design was the fact that the two tributes could barely look at each other. Their resentment for each other was very obvious, along with the idea that they won't ally.

"I love the look, but the same can't be said for them," Cassander said.

Lucilia giggled. "I'm glad to see creativity from District 11, but those two are not selling it at all."

"I don't know," Phineas said. "I kind of like it. They are kind of setting up a rivalry, even if they don't know it. I know who I'm rooting for!"

The final district finally came out, in their usual miner outfits. **District 12** was the opposite of 11, though. While the tributes from 11 could barely look at each other, Lev and Eva looked like family. She sat atop his shoulders, holding a cage with a yellow bird in it. With a graceful motion, she opened the cage. The bird quickly flew out and into the air. It let out a few notes, that were definitely altered to be louder. The crowd went quiet at the simple beauty of the bird, before it flew back into its cage.

"That was something!" Cassander smiled.

"I don't care if they had a thousand canaries. Those outfits are as stale as year old bread," Lucilia said with a grimace.

All the chariots took their place at the end of the runway, in front of the training center. On a balcony not too far above stood President Snow. In typical fashion, he approached the podium and gave a speech.

"Welcome, tributes! We welcome you to our home of the Capitol. Have a happy Hunger Games, enjoy our many amenities, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

It was short, to the point, and offered no information of use to the tributes. The large doors in front of the training center opened up, and all the chariots funneled inside.

"Indeed, President Snow! These games will be the best yet! Thank you for watching, and we will be broadcasting again in three days with the training scores! It will be the most important broadcast yet, you do not want to miss it! Happy Hunger Games!"

As usual, trumpets played the broadcast out. The families of each tribute now had a little more to go off of, and grew more anxious for the games. Pride for the careers, hope for the rest. Whatever would happen in the next three days, it would decide who would be eligible for sponsors. And this time, that is what is most important.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy lately. Remember, the next chapters will be Training Score Broadcast Interviews ARENA.<p> 


End file.
